warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafpool's Wish/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and the kits had left the hollowed-out tree at sunrise. The forest is cold, and calm, but snow drifts lay under the trees in the denser forest parts. Her kits had started out with lots of enthusiasm, but it fades after becoming tired, with their legs sinking into the snow. Leafpool is exhausted too, full of milk, and an aching sensation in her stomach. Her sister darts from one kit to another, helping the kits from the snow. Jaykit refuses to move, despite Squirrelflight trying to nudge him. :It is sunhigh now, and Leafpool settles down in a patch of ferns. The queen told her kits to rest, and while Squirrelflight went to fetch prey, Hollykit and Jaykit snuggled in for milk. Lionkit however, sits up-right, his eyes curious. The tiny golden kit asks where they were heading, and Leafpool replies that they were going to ThunderClan. She tells her son about the hollow, describing it as a place with warm dens, and lots of space to play, with plenty cats. Lionkit looks doubtful for a moment, complaining that he likes the tree. Leafpool tells him that his Clanmates will need him, as he will grow big and stay there forever. :Squirrelflight returns, carrying a scrawny vole. She shares it with her sister, and when the she-cats finish crunching the bones, Leafpool declares that it was time to go. Jaykit wails in protest, but Squirrelflight suggests to climb on her shoulders, and crouches low enough for him to climb up. Hollykit says it isn't fair, but Lionkit replies that their brother was shorter, glancing at his fluffy paws. Then he challenges Hollykit to a race, and Leafpool watches as they streak towards a tree, kicking up flecks of snow. She knows her kits are already close, and as long as they had each other, they'd be able to survive anything. :The little group follow the stream, until they are able to see the stretched of grass down to the lake. They head for the ridge above ThunderClan's territory; and there, the snow was melted, so the three kits were sniffing around. Squirrelflight informs her sister that they'd have to cross the border soon, and Leafpool feels sick as she nods. One step will change her life forever, and she'd have to be a medicine cat again, rather than mother her kits. :She slows down, her paws heavy, and Squirrelflight keeps pace with her. Her orange sister lays her tail on Leafpool's shoulder, and Lionkit scrambles up onto a fallen tree. The golden kit yowls about the lake, as if it was the whole world. Hollykit climbs up beside her brother, but her scrabbling paws knock Lionkit off, and he falls in the snow with a yelp. Leafpool has to stop herself from running to help him, then looks at Squirrelflight. She tells her to go help the tom, because he needs to learn she's their mother now. The worlds stick like thorns in her throat, and the trees blur around her. Squirrelflight’s gaze is full of love and sorrow, and she asks the medicine cat if she's sure. :Leaning against the she-cat's shoulders, Leafpool wishes things are different. Then she straightens up, and confirms that she is sure. The brown tabby meows to treat them well, and love them dearly. Squirrelflight promises, and Leafpool proceeds to rub her milk scent on the warrior. When the milk scent is on her sister's fur, Leafpool watches as Squirrelflight trots over to help Lionkit; the golden kit is squeaking indignantly. The dark she-cat pulls her foster son free, and Jaykit and Hollykit cluster around. The kits squeak excitedly, wanting to see the lake, and their ginger mother curls her bushy tail around them. :She tells them not to push each other, and to go one at a time. Leafpool has to force herself to turn and pad into the undergrowth. She looks around for something to halt her milk, and spots some wild parsley. Nosing through the bracken, the light brown she-cat carefully nips the leaves from their stem. She eats one, wincing at the taste, then rolls up the rest, and carries them to her den. Leafpool tells herself that she is a medicine cat, and she's happy Squirrelflight had three kits. Her sister and the kits cross the border, close to a tunnel entrance, and descend down the slope for the hollow. The warrior warns Hollykit to stay safe, when the black kit peeks into one of said tunnels. :Lionkit scrunches up his nose, asking who'd want to go there, and Jaykit squeaks. The small kit sniffs at some moss, exclaiming that he smells cats. Squirrelflight tells her foster son that those were the smells of his Clanmates; Hollykit buts her head against her mother's stomach. She complains that she's hungry, but unable to find her milk. Squirrelflight apologizes, and Leafpool watches as the orange she-cat strokes her tail down Hollykit's black fur, and mentions Daisy, another queen. The medicine cat feels a fierce pang in her stomach, and proceeds to hang back as Squirrelflight leads the small bundles of energy down a narrow path. Leafpool isn't about to risk her kits scenting the milk scent on her, so doesn't get close. :She notices a patch of deep snow among some tree roots, and rolls in it, to rid of the kit scent. The tabby then rubs against some ferns, covering her pale fur in sharp flavors. Further ahead, Squirrelflight tells her new kits about ThunderClan, and how they'll grow up to be strong, fierce hunters. Lionkit boasts that he can fight well already, telling her to watch, and jumps at a branch with leaves. He stumbles back as one pokes his eye, and his orange foster mother teases him, saying she hopes to return him in one piece. A small voice pipes up beside Leafpool, and she looks down to see Jaykit staring up at her, his blue eyes huge and round. :Her gray tabby son questions why she isn't walking, and she tells him she had to fetch herbs. The light brown medicine cat explains her role in ThunderClan, setting the leaf wrap down. Jaykit asks her more questions, such as if she was in the hollow tree with them, and Leafpool confirms his curiosity, meowing she came to help her sister give birth. Her son wonders why Squirrelflight didn't stay in the camp to have the kits, and Leafpool's heart beats faster. She claims her and her sister were on a journey, and it happened unexpectedly. Jaykit mews, and asks if she's able to make him see, which cracks the medicine cat's heart. She whispers an apology to her son, confessing that she can't give him the ability to see again. :The barrier of thorns looms over them, and Squirrelflight hesitates. Leafpool notices the ginger warrior take a deep breath, and the tabby knows it must be so much for her. She tells her the kits are worth it, as they will shape the Clans' destiny, like Feathertail said. Squirrelflight looks down at the tiny kits beside her, and asks if they're ready to meet their father, and they nod vigorously. Lionkit squeaks if he can be a warrior now, and his foster mother licks his forehead, promising he will soon. :Glancing over her shoulder, Squirrelflight murmurs to Leafpool. Her sister thanks the warrior, and Squirrelflight leads the three small cats into the thorn tunnel. Leafpool watches as the ginger she-cat holds the tendrils back as they scuttle through; Jaykit is held up by Hollykit, and the brambles swallow them up soon. There's a moment of silence, and then a chorus of meows split the air. Leafpool listens as her Clanmates express their surprise, and one of the cats congratulate Brambleclaw. :The light brown tabby closes her eyes as she stands outside the barrier, and her mind if filled with images of three pairs of eyes- blue, green, and amber. She tells her three kits to live well, for they'll always be in her heart. Characters Major *Squirrelflight }} Minor *Lionkit *Hollykit }} Mentioned *Feathertail }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Leafpool's Wish Category:Novellas